Episode 83
83-Bravely Bodacious Barroth, Dec 8, 2012, Runtime 1:41:22 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nahxela, and joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Tri in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' New characters continue on this classy cast. Our hunters start by talking about Dark Souls 2. Nick and Nahxela talk about the GRE (Graduate Requisite Exam stated on cast but is it Graduate Records Exam?) and college degrees (masters!). PS All-Stars Battle Royale is discussed. Saddest moment of FF7 is discussed, the sad lost of materia. Krystian recommends Kill Screen magazine, Nick corrects him. Krystian says there has been fan response to Shepard’s Vita meh. He says he’s coming around to the Vita. The gripping true life story of Krystian’s Wii U and how it bricks unfolds. Nick coins the term “Trultimate” for MH3U. Krystian likes Mii-verse. Shepard talks about Windows 8. Nick hates Batman and talks about Dark Knight Rises. Nick spoils “The Miserables” for us. Nahxela read the novel in French. Popo! Nick’s comics are not safe for life. MH monster designs are discussed. Double Fine is playing Trauma. No one cares about the VGAs (Video Game Awards). The movie “The Matrix” is discussed. Krystian discusses the war on Christmas that doesn’t exist outside the U.S. Viewer questions are answered. In MH3U what monster are you looking forward to? Shepard says slimy hands (Brachydios) and Nick is ready for Nibelsnarf, Krystian wants Purple Ludroth. Will you beat Jhen Mohran in less than 5 minutes? No. Do you think all monsters should create all weapon types? You should see more weapon types in MH3U. Would Krystian use a set of armor forged from well done steaks? Obviously. How do I increase damage against Monoblos as a SnS user? Use sonic bombs, when it’s not enraged. Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Edited out (probably Leading the Charge) / Barroth / N/A - Quest Complete Leading the Charge / Barroth / Nick - Quest Complete Leading the Charge / Barroth / N/A - Quest Complete Leader of the Icepack / Great Baggi / N/A - Quest Complete The Butler’s Great Baggi/ Great Baggi / N/A - Quest Complete Scene of the Crime / Gobul/ Krystian, Nahxela! - Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 Nick edited this one (Krystian says it’s his first) The title is a reference to all the Barroth they fight. New characters get to HR 10. 03:28 Dark Souls 2 trailer 09:26 Demon’s Souls footage (for voice acting reasons) 17:35 PS All-Stars Battle Royale 22:28 Solid Snake passes through 34:28 Little Inferno (Wii U) trailer? 1:20:00-1:25:00 The Land that Editing Forgot - basically a black screen then Shepard’s phone call. 1:30:45 The black guy in Star Wars (according to Krystian) 1:35:30 Krystian lays down a fat beat inspired by The Matrix, it reviled by all the other cast members. 1:39:49 Bob and Joe Turkey gobbles - yes No time to poop Ding and pop-ups 'Recurring/New Jokes' Barroth’s secret is that he’s always angry. (Avengers reference cast!) Rest in peace (Krystian’s imported Wii U) “Don’t say it out loud but,…” “Baggi?” “Baggi” “You can marry your mom in Germany?” Winnin’ da game Yeah, let’s do Gobul! “My first week as a gynecologist” Nick’s private comic? Don’t worry about it. End show line – “This episode was sponsored by the Wii U system update, the best Wii U launch title” Screen cuts out.